


First Night

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Persona 3's Sexy Hour [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuka and Mitsuru; mind link.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

"Senpai... let it come to you."

Fuuka did not know how it started. This hour that even Ikutsuki was unaware of. This hour they dared not talk about, where inhibitions were low and sex drives were high. Fuuka knew because she had sensed the others, felt them relieving themselves in their room, masturbating frantically. That is how she discovered that they were all aware of it, but unaware that the others were experiencing it. She had resolved to change that, which is why she was floating naked inside Lucia now, transmitting how she felt to a Mitsuru writhing on her bed in shared ecstasy.

Taking in a breath, she resumed caressing her sex, watching Mitsuru in her mind feel the same pleasure as she felt, linked as they were through Lucia and Penthesilea.

"Yamagishi..." Mitsuru moaned, reaching out as if she could touch Lucia.

"Shh... it's Fuuka, now," she replied as she circled her clit, legs shivering. Yes, a little more and oh, OH yes... She and Lucia collapsed onto the floor of Fuuka's room, Lucia moaning and Fuuka's sex pulsing in delight.

"Fuuka... next time, come to my room," Mitsuru said uncharacteristically softly before licking her fingers.

Fuuka smiled as her breath slowly returned to normal. Maybe this Hour would not be so bad after all.


End file.
